


Bastemon's Prince

by Kaktus_nsfw



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cunnilingus, Digimon/Human Relationships, Doggy Style, F/M, Human male on Digimon female, Humor, Short & Sweet, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, leglocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaktus_nsfw/pseuds/Kaktus_nsfw
Summary: A far too tired man receives an unwanted digital visitor during the middle of the night. Antics and lewd situations ensue.





	Bastemon's Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request. I know very little about Digimon or its worlds and focused wholly on the Bastemon character as a result. Don't expect much, if any, reference to the Digimon canon past this character.
> 
> This is also far older than some of my current work, so I don't think it quite matches the same quality. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy.

"What, that finally got an update?" A lone figure spoke to himself, enveloped in the brightness of his computer screen.

He opened up his torrenting software and added the source of his disbelief to the long list of pirated software that ranged from simple games to absurd amounts of pornography that barely made a dent in his several storage devices. He rubbed one eye and glanced at the clock on his monitor, it plainly stated '12:09 A.M.'. The man sighed and began trawling the internet again. He bounced between several websites, trying to keep himself occupied until his body finally had enough. Videos to chat boards, back to a game he had downloaded earlier that day, then back to a video.

He repeated this tortured ritual for what seemed like an hour. The clock on his monitor accurately stated '12:24 A.M.'. He looked at the pristine bed behind him, dragging his eyes past his cluttered desk in the process. Several bottles that once held sweet sugary drinks lay dead and empty. Miscellaneous items he hadn't bothered to move in months began to grow accustomed to their position as a coat of dust settled on them. A mess of wires sprouted from his monitor and computer that created a forest of plastic.

Leaning back in his chair, he stared at the ceiling. A video buzzed on the screen. It was something about the orbit of planets that he hadn't an ounce of interest in, but he noted it made good background noise. Maybe he should buy a TV for his bedroom. He leaned back forward, which his body vehemently protested against with a few subtle cracks of the neck and spine. With one click he switched back to his long list of torrents. The latest download had nearly finished. He had hoped this would give him a modicum of entertainment until he eventually passed out.

Gently the man's eyes closed. They enjoyed the rest from the blinding light while his mind fell into a comfortable slumber. A loud ding snapped him back up, signifying the download had finally finished. It was a curious thing, the actual file was far larger than other versions of the program but his mind barely registered the oddity. He unzipped the file and sighed when all the filenames were in gibberish. He'd probably have to download it again. With a shrug he decided to try it before going through the long and arduous process. A double click and silence. His computer obediently hummed and then stopped. Not a thing happened.

With a shove of his mouse to the side he rested his head on the desk in defeat. The wood grain dug annoyingly into his forehead, but he was far beyond caring. His eyes closed again, drinking in the pleasure of sleep. A troubled whine emanated from his computer fan, but he could barely hear it nor could his tired mind figure out its significance.

Another noise droned on but far more coherently. It repeated itself and gained an edge of clarity each time. The man's mind kept awake and tuned into the sound. It said something, or at least it sounded like it was. Weird.

Again, it hummed a pleasant hum. How nice.

And again. There was certainly a voice to it.

And again. Words began to permeate the noise.

A chill brushed against his neck as a soft whisper worked its way into his ear. "My prince," it cooed. Something wet and warm scrubbed the back of his neck repeatedly. His mind reactivated slowly as it realized the sensation that scratched at his body. He blinked and straightened back up. The monitor was still in its previous state, indecipherable text and all. With a groggy sigh he rubbed the back of his neck and got up from the chair. A few more cracks and pops emanated from his tired body with a quick stretch.

One step to the side and he removed himself from the vise that kept him still for most of the day. His eyes began to adjust to the dark that surrounded him. He turned around, ready to finally head towards the comfort of a cheap springy mattress. Rather, he would have, had it not been for the dark figure that faced him. It took a moment for him to realize its presence. He sharply inhaled and naturally backed away, but his escape attempt was cut short as his hip painfully collided with the desk behind him.

A large clawed hand moved into the dim light of the monitor. The blades gleamed a frightening red and yellow. He inadvertently let out a cry as the sharp claws moved towards him. His eyes clenched shut, but for once they gave no relief. A warm furry body pushed itself onto him. A few seconds of whimpering and last thoughts of things he should have accomplished before death were the only two things he managed to do as the soft, cushioned, nuzzling body- He paused.

"My prince!" The thing said again with another round of vigorous nuzzles into his chest and rough licks across his face. She gave a purr after her onslaught of affections.

The man carefully felt against the wall behind him to find his mark, the light switch. Feeling the prong, he hesitantly flicked it upwards. His eyes opened and strained under the light, but he managed to see the creature that molested him. A cheetah thing, or maybe a leopard, dressed in gaudy jewelry and that had peculiar feminine features, a pair of which were pleasingly apparent as they squished against him. Pinkish-red hair stretched and flowed down her back, ending in a braid. Two long, wild tails wagged behind her in obvious happiness.

She pulled back off of the panicky man, where she gave a cheery smile. With a gigantic unwieldy hand, she pulled a purple veil back over her mouth with impossible dexterity, giving her an odd dancer look. The man noticed the other large hand positioned at his shoulder and its own gold claws near his neck, causing him to wince. His mouth quivered, trying to find the words to figure out his situation and interrogate the terrifying and cutesy thing in front of him. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, it spoke first.

"I was so worried I would be stuck in their foreeeeever," she pulled back in for another nuzzle, "but my prince gallantly saved me!" Her arms wrapped around him tightly, relaxing him somewhat as the pointed edges moved away from his throat. Quickly she backed off again and began looking about the empty room. "Is this my prince's home?" she asked, planting herself on his bed. The man was still too dumbfounded to begin a response. "It could use more things, but it will make a fine place to live." She stretched out on his bed, displaying her prominent breasts and smooth stomach.

"What the hell-" he managed to get out before the creature got up again and rushed towards him for another hug.

"I am Bastemon!" she said it as though it was an obvious fact. "My prince," she gave another round of nuzzles, "saved me from that awful digital prison!" He wasn't going to be complaining if a relatively adorable girl was praising him and getting a little close, but this was too much. He had heard of these digital monster things, but never bothered learning about them. This one seemed harmless enough, hopefully.

"Alright, look, I don't know what I did-" he was cut off again.

"You saved me, prince!" she repeated happily. Her sharp amber eyes looked into his. She was pretty damn cute, despite her odd details and sharp talons.

"You can't-" he was stopped as she looked at him with a happy smile.

"Hmmmmmmmmm?" she hummed. Her tails slowed to a gentle sway. He sighed. This thing, this girl, this "Bastemon", whatever it was, didn't seem to want to kill him. A mixture of defeat by natural male tendencies and sleep deprivation made him surrender.

"I just need some sleep," he said solemnly. Bastemon rushed back to the bed. "We can't both sleep there together." She looked at the bed and then hunched down on the floor, curling up into a comfortable looking pile. Her cat-like behavior was beginning to become more annoying than endearing. He rolled his eyes and switched his monitor off. His hand moved to the light switch where he held a finger over it in hesitation. If she really wanted to kill him, she'd do it in light or dark, and probably could outrun him too. With that worrying thought he turned the lights off and gulped. Moving over to the bed and stepping over where he thought the cat girl was laying, he crawled into bed. Sleep would not come as easily as he thought while laying there motionless.

His eyes adjusted to the dark as he stared up at the bare ceiling. A force pushed down on the bed. Out of the corner of his vision he saw the girl's head resting on the bed. "Christ." He shut his eyes and forced himself to try and sleep. It was odd to him that the girl was so willing for a sudden rest, but figured from her bizarre cat features that it came natural to her. His mind considered the events that happened to him and prayed it would all go away in the morning. Thoughts slowly dribbled away as sleep took hold of the prince, finally reaching a comfortable but troubled slumber.

Light shone in through the cracks of the window blinders. The man stirred from his sleep as the specks of light nudged at his eyelids. A new day of lounging around he thought briefly before a cold, wet, something pressed against his neck. Large claws draped over his exposed chest. Instinctively he rolled out of bed and fell onto the floor with a loud bang. "Fuck!" he cried while he scrambled away. Slowly his memories trickled in of the night prior, or rather, this morning. Sheepishly he picked himself up off of the floor and watched as the cat girl rose out of bed.

"Prince!" she exclaimed as she had done so many times before, apparently unaware of his fright. With the broadside of one of her savage hands she rubbed an eye cutely and added a long yawn to top it off. "You are awake!" Somehow her clothing and hair remained in perfect condition, probably due to her weird virtual status the man figured. She sat upright on the cushions, ogling her savior with delight. The man didn't notice it before, but the only thing that separated her from a bare chest were two curious red cups that clung to her chest. Being a virtual thing, his mind probed at the idea of her having- He coughed.

The prince wasn't sure what he was thinking last night, letting her sleep in the same room with him. Not as though he would have the courage to kick her out now, but he had to do it, he couldn't take care of one of these monster things. "You had your night, now you should leave," he said as he pointed at the door, ignorant to the deep scratch marks that surrounded the knob. His voiced wavered, slightly unsure of his sudden proposal.

"I could not!" she replied simply, holding up her large hands. The man looked back over at the door and winced upon seeing the ferocious grooves that now decorated the fragile thing. He walked up to the door and gently opened it. A brown blur flashed before his eyes, straight into the hallway. "Oh! It is a larger palace than I imagined!" she said as she peeked around corners and marveled at every object. Her tails rubbed against the walls, enjoying the small bumps of spackle on them. The cat girl moved into the minuscule living area that conjoined with a pitiable kitchen.

Her tails swept over everything, sometimes the two would go over multiple objects at once. Bastemon raised a hand to touch a lone television as she approached it. "No, no, no, no!" the man repeated, rushing to her side. He grabbed the offending hand and shook his head frantically. The girl's ears flattened for a moment and she gave a small frown. The man retracted his grasp at the display of sadness, annoyed that her darling appearance got the better of him. "Sorry," he said. Bastemon's face lit up with cheer again and went back to harassing inanimate objects. He shook his head and frowned. "Wait, no, I'm not sorry. Shouldn't you be going?" The girl paused mid-rubbing of a refrigerator and looked over at her prince.

"Why?" she asked inquisitively. Her tails slowed down and an ear flittered.

"I don't have the space, or- or-" he stumbled over his words as Bastemon watched him, "or the food," she perked up at the word food. She rushed onto a nearby couch and laid supine, getting comfortable into the faded fabric.

"See? See how much space I take, my prince?" she said as she looked up at him with a smile. The man looked down at her, noticing that she actually wore loose fitting pants with a dotted animal print pattern. "And I do not need to eat! There is no worry!" she went back to absentmindedly cushioning herself further into the sofa. The prince barely heard what she said as he looked over her.

The man grumbled at his weakness again and gave in. "Just don't break anything," he weakly said. Defeated, he walked over to his fridge freezer and retrieved a frozen set of pancakes. With a click, he opened a nearby microwave and placed the two frozen plates of food inside. Bastemon watched in serious interest as the man performed his ritual. Her ears perked up at every beep of the strange machine and was startled when it hummed to life. Inadvertently one of her claws poked a hole clean through the cheap furniture. Nonchalantly she sat up and positioned herself over the hole. The microwave emitted a shrill beep that caused the cat woman to jump again.

The man opened up the microwave and retrieved his simple meal, placing it on a plate and added a fork. Casually he strolled back to the couch with his food and sat on the farther end of it, away from the cat-thing. Taking a remote control in hand, he pressed the power button a few times before the television in front of him switched on. Bastemon was in awe as the device changed from picture to picture, producing vibrant noises and colorful images. Her ears were at full attention while they zeroed in on the sounds.

The man settled on a news station, mostly as background noise while he ate. He cut into one of the pancakes with his fork and pulled apart a piece to eat. Bastemon scooted over to her prince and nuzzled into him again, rougher than she had done before. She undid her veil with a surprising amount of dexterity and leaned over to the man's awaiting fork. His eyes narrowed. "I thought you didn't NEED to eat." She looked up innocently and ate the morsel of food.

Bastemon purred happily and nuzzled against the man again. "No, I do not. It is still delicious! Thank you, prince." The man got up swiftly and moved towards the kitchen area. The cat girl nearly fell over as her crowned prince left her side. He tossed the fork into the sink where it found company alongside several other discarded bits of silverware. Opening up a drawer, the man produced another clean fork and headed back to his seat, where Bastemon eagerly awaited him. He shifted his body away and ate silently, his focus on whatever the TV was playing. The cat girl stared at the plate, her gaze begging for another piece of fluffy mass produced cake.

The man saw the cat's pleading stare out of the corner of his eye. He took another bite of his meal, nearly finishing it off. Bastemon inched closer and started a small whine. He rolled his eyes and stabbed the last bit of pancakes. Wordlessly he pointed the fork at the awaiting girl, who instantly gobbled up the treat, licking the rest of the utensil when she was finished. Her tails worked back up into a frenzy, wildly swinging back and forth. With that, the man placed the dinnerware back into the sink and walked towards the bathroom, neglecting to turn off the TV. Bastemon silently followed behind him.

The prince pulled a towel off of its hangar and set it on the bathroom counter. He flinched as he bumped into the cat girl stalking him. "What are you doing?" he asked annoyedly.

"I am following you, prince," she stated straightforwardly, still maintaining her cheery disposition. One of her tails began to brush against the counter top and knocked over a few miscellaneous items.

"I'm going to the bathroom." The man put a hand on his forehead in exasperation.

Bastemon tilted her head and added, "and I am too." The prince sighed. He was about to push her but opted to merely shoo her out. The door slammed behind her. She awkwardly stood there in the hallway, unsure what to do without her new unwilling companion. Beyond the door she could hear a hiss of sound and splashing water. She reached out a hand to try the door knob, but her claws failed to grasp onto the metallic surface, a few of her claws slipping off and scratching the door. Frustrated, she stared at the door as though she could burn a hole right through it. When that failed, she moved back into the living room and started to look over everything again.

Rectangular objects of all sizes decorated the prince's home. One in particular was of great interest to her. The white monolith that held foodstuffs of amazing quality. She grabbed the upper handle on the refrigerator and opened it. A blue wasteland showed itself, full of more boxes and the beginnings of icicles. A familiar fragrance wafted from the icy box, and she spied the bag of pancakes. With a claw, she sliced open the broadside of the plastic and retrieved a disk of the food. Excitedly she took a bite of the food and instantly frowned. It was a hard, dull tasting thing that she spat out and dropped to the ground. Disappointed, she tried the next door on the fridge.

The lower area was much brighter and cleaner than the last, and had far more fragrant smells. Bastemon moved onto all fours and began to inspect the compartments and shelves held within. A pleasing mixture of odors of all types met the girl's twitching nose. Her hands ran over all the cold treasures inside, causing her simple smile to change into a greedy grin. She could almost taste everything inside. Bastemon's insatiable claws landed squarely on a flimsy box that bore a garish logo and appetizing bits of food falling into a bowl. She tore into the box, spilling its contents violently in every direction. With a brisk motion, the cat girl undid her veil and began to chow down on any piece she found. Her tails worked themselves into an elation that was so infectious that her hips began to sway in turn.

The newly crowned prince had just finished his shower and dressed himself in a new pair of shorts and a shirt. Droplets of water still stuck to him in a few places, but he felt reasonably dry otherwise. He tossed his towel onto his shoulder and exited the bathroom. A heart attack nearly struck him as his eyes spied his new home invader ravaging his fridge. Her ass swung from side to side in obvious glee. He rushed to her, dropping his towel in the process. The girl didn't even notice his approach or his presence at all until he loudly demanded an explanation. "What the hell are you doing now?" he shouted.

Bastemon's ears perked up at the cacophony. She looked back to see her prince standing nearby with a furious expression. Cereal crumbs stuck to her mouth, a few fell off as her smile lessened. Grabbing what little remained of the box's contents, she held it up towards her prince, offering the powdery mess to him. "Would you like some too, my prince?" She licked her lips. The man could only let out a tired sigh at her ridiculous offer. Yelling clearly had no effect on her.

"Get out of there," he said. Bastemon got up from her knees and stood up. The prince closed the doors, hiding the treasured goods. The girl was disappointed that the food went away, but was glad that her prince returned to her side. With an intriguing new smell to top it off. "Look. You can't just ravage my fridge. I don't get a never ending supply of this stuff. It costs money. Do you even know what money is? If you don't need to eat food, don't eat it." He went on and on, wildly gesticulating with both hands. Bastemon wasn't paying any particular attention to what was being said, but was taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of the man. She noticed a drop of water run down his arm while he droned on about something. "Are you even listening?"

She moved towards him and licked up the stray drop. Her sudden movement surprised him. The prince could feel the prickles of her tongue as it ran up his arm. "What now?" he huffed. He watched her tongue move up and down his skin, growing uncomfortable with a mixture of lewd thoughts and skin irritation, but wasn't about to stop her. Bastemon looked up from her licking and finally readied a response.

"Are you not clean, my prince?" She moved back to licking.

"No- I mean, yes, yes I am clean," he struggled with the words. He remained in his embarrassed state before finally speaking up. "That means you can stop!" The cat girl moved back, disappointed again. She began to lick her own arm and paw at herself, clearly intent on cleaning something now that she had begun. The annoyed prince shook his head and retrieved his towel off the ground, tossing it onto the couch. Walking back to the kitchen portion of the room, he retrieved a broom and dustpan.

Bastemon continued to idly groom herself amidst the mess she created. The man tried his best to clean up the crumbs around her, but that only proved fruitless when she took interest in the bristles as they brushed against her. Hunching down low, Bastemon ran her claws against the broom's bristles when they drew near. A few threads cleanly sliced off of the broom, much to the prince's increasing anger. "Shoo, shoo," the prince urged, nudging the cleaning tool against her, goading her on in attacking the broom. The girl eventually tired of the little game and wandered away.

The cat girl took to lounging on the couch, her body relaxed into it while she ogled her prince from a distance. Watching him work was practically tiring on its own. She yawned and put her veil back into place, it was a bit more comfortable to her to have it on. A stray thought hit her. Maybe she could actually help her prince cleaning up! That thought soon left her mind when she spied a stray thread dangling from one of the couch's many seams. The cat lazily clawed at the string, joyfully watching it dangle from side to side. Caught up in her silly distraction, Bastemon didn't notice the prince's disappearance.

The man decided to retreat to his room while the cat thing was occupied. As he passed the doorway he considered closing the door, but after recalling the large scratches that were now embedded in its surface, he decided against it. He relaxed into his desk chair and turned on his computer. It hummed to life pleasingly, putting the man's mind at ease. He was worried that downloading that thing- girl would have had some unforeseen consequences. The folder that caused all of this sat alone on the computer's desktop. The prince dragged the folder over to the recycle bin, but hesitated and put it back in its place. It was embarrassing to think about, but he wasn't sure how those digital creatures functioned, and didn't want to risk deleting his cute nuisance. An image of her bawling comically popped into his head which he shook away. He lamented that he didn't get a more repulsive creature that he could easily throw out.

After what seemed like hours of string fun to Bastemon, the thread fell off of the couch. With her only source of fun gone, the leopard girl realized the absence of her weary savior. Her ears perked up, hearing repeated clicks and clacks coming from his bedroom. Instantly she stood up on the couch and leaped onto the floor, making a mad dash towards the noise. The man rubbed his forehead when he heard the commotion, preparing himself for the worst. Bastemon sidled up next to her prince, eyes glued to his monitor. All the colors and symbols were so engrossing to her. She reached out a hand to touch the screen, but rescinded when the man next to her gave a stern "no."

It continued as such for a while. The leopard girl would reposition herself around her prince while remaining fixated on the screen. The man disinterestedly browsed through the internet, occasionally taking note of the soft skin and fur that forced itself against him. In a way he was resigned to his obnoxious fate, but also somewhat content with it. For the time being, at least.

While whittling away the hours, a thirst began to nag at the prince. Bastemon had taken to resting her head on his shoulder and purring ever so quietly. One of her vicious hands rested on the other shoulder.

"Can you move?" the man said. Bastemon began to rub her head against his in delightful affection. "No. I mean move away, get off."

She frowned. "Why, my prince?" Her tails began to stir. She moved to his other shoulder.

"I need to grab something to drink." He pulled his head away from the girl's as best he could. Bastemon perked up at her prince's words, misconstruing them as an offer.

"Ah, of course!" She pulled off her prince and followed closely behind him as he left the room. Her excitement grew as the couple neared the treasure box of treats. Her prince pulled out a curious bottle of a brown liquid. The bottle's hiss startled her, but she soon calmed when she smelled its contents. The prince took a swig first, then Bastemon clumsily grasped onto the bottle in his hand and opened her mouth, eager for a sip.

The man froze. The cat girl had forgotten to remove her veil, but her open mouth and awaiting tongue were clearly visible. He gulped, losing his composure in an instant. A part of him desperately wanted to feed her a bit of soda, and yet another screamed at the creature's inability to keep its hands to itself. The nervous prince tipped the bottle forwards, maneuvering its lip under her face covering where it met her mouth. Bastemon drank the fluid ravenously. Her tongue stuck out just under the bottle's mouth in a suggestive manner that only enticed the prince.

Bastemon had downed most of the drink before the prince snapped out of his lewd stupor. He pulled the bottle away, watching as the leopard girl licked her lips behind her pink veil. He walked back to his room, face almost completely flush, unaware that most of his drink was completely gone. The man sat back down in his seat rigidly, setting the bottle down on the computer desk next to several other empty bottles. While he tried to focus back on his computer, his mind drifted back to Bastemon's guzzling. The cat girl in question settled back down next to him, causing him to flinch in surprise and embarrassment.

The man tried to focus back on wasting his day, but couldn't quite shake loose any erotic thoughts that came his way. Of course this was only made more difficult with the object of his thoughts forcing itself all too close to him. Slowly he grabbed his drink off of the table and took a sip of soda. The last bits of sugary drink were gone in an instant. He cursed himself for the earlier charade and letting his libido get the better of him. The prince tried to get up for another drink, but couldn't move with the cat girl's head resting comfortably on his shoulder. A lazy clawed hand laid itself across his chest. The girl next to him yawned.

"I'm going to get another drink, move," he said. Bastemon mused on the idea a while, it reminded her of something. After a few moments, the gears clicked into place and she smiled.

The hand she had on her prince's chest patted him. "I will get your drink for you!" she happily said, a little too loud for the man's liking, but he was more befuddled by the offer than aggravated by the noise. He was about to raise protest but the cat girl dashed off. She reached the trove of foods in an instant and opened it. Her hands moved hungrily towards all the bits of treats, but she managed to force herself into grabbing one of the brown bottles. The prince trailed after her, expecting the worst. He was surprised when she turned around with a bottle in hand. With an outstretched arm she presented the drink with an all too happy grin, as if her task were an amazing feat.

The prince gently took the bottle, still wary of her razor sharp hands. She failed to close the fridge, but it was far better than he had expected it to go. "Thanks," he mumbled, "close the fridge when you're done." As soon as he said that, the leopard girl shut the refrigerator tight and moved back to her previous position, as if she had never left. She bent her torso forward and bowed her head. The girl's tails anxiously waved back and forth, ready for her reward. It was far too clear to the prince what she wanted, but the thought of petting her was still an uncomfortable one for many reasons. He gave in and softly pat her head, much to her extreme pleasure. She gave a long purr and her tails swung wildly back and forth. She tried to rub her head into his open palm as best she could.

With that out of the way, he retreated back into his room. He thought briefly that this could be an OK situation if she behaved. Another part of his mind shot back in disagreement, and he told himself he should figure out how to get rid of one of these 'digital creatures', but as he sat down at his computer desk again, he made no attempt to do so. Bastemon came back to the prince's room, but instead opted to get comfortable on his bed while he toiled away on the computer.

The day continued on much in the same fashion. Bastemon would nuzzle against her prince for attention, and then would wander around the small home looking at everything and rubbing her tails on every surface. Eventually the day had turned to night and the man was still sedentary, staring at the screen, occasionally looking over at what the leopard girl was doing. He told himself that he was making sure she wasn't getting into trouble, but a good portion of that was admiring her physique, which the girl didn't seem to mind or was completely oblivious to. The prince wasn't sure which would be preferable.

1:00 AM, the clock read. The prince rubbed his eyes, still insistent to make the most of his waking hours. Bastemon still paraded about his home, having taken several naps throughout the day. Though the man wasn't entirely certain that she needed to sleep at all. A yawn slipped through his mouth. He slumped and decided it would probably be best to head for bed. The prince shut off his monitor and left his desk, naturally colliding with his bed a few moments after. His sleepy mind began to poorly think over the day's events. He noticed he treated his uninvited guest more like an animal than a person, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he did the reverse. The regular spiteful side of his mind didn't shoot back as it always did. He slowly sank into sleep without questioning where the rowdy cat girl had gotten to.

It wasn't the light, or the distant sounds of birds chirping, or even his body forcing him out of the realm of sleep that woke him up. Instead, a vigorous shaking sound accompanied by several yelps of "prince!" roused him from slumber. His eyes groggily opened to Bastemon standing over him with a bottle in one hand and a plate in the other. The prince gave a half-flinch, he wasn't exactly used to her being in his room, but he was getting there. The leopard girl shook the bottle a few more times excitedly. "Look! I bring you food and drink!"

The prince sat up in bed, curious about what possible foodstuffs she could make. The plate that was laid down on his lap explained everything in an instant. She couldn't make anything. On the plate was a pile of cereal and a fork. She handed over the bottle of soda next, it was completely room temperature. Having given her makeshift breakfast to her prince, she kneeled in preparation for her obviously deserved reward. The prince rolled his eyes and gave her a quick pat. She seemed to get a demented pleasure out of that, as evidenced by her shiver and shaking tails. Bastemon stood back up and watched her prince with anticipation.

The man looked over at his poor-man's breakfast. He considered telling the cat girl that a fork probably wasn't the best option for eating cereal, but then he'd also have to explain the lack of milk and the poor choice of a plate, and decided against the whole thing. There was also the matter of a warm soda in the morning, but he figured that was the least offending part of his meal. The prince took a troubled bite of cereal just to please Bastemon and set down the plate when she gave him a smile.

With a half-hearted "thanks," he went about his day, putting away the well meaning but badly made meal. He was surprised and relieved to find that there wasn't another mess in the kitchen. Bastemon went back to relaxing next to or on anything she could. That small amount of work was probably too much for her, the prince thought. He was glad she made the effort though, even if it really didn't make up for everything else. The leopard girl's sudden need for physical appreciation was starting to get the better of the prince. It didn't help that she was some scantily clad cat woman from the internet and loved physical contact. Maybe he could afford to be nicer to her.

The man noticed that Bastemon had managed to restrain herself from touching everything today, though whether or not it was because she was behaving or she simply lost interest, he wasn't sure. Though, there was another distinct difference from yesterday. The leopard girl became more curious about the man directly. As she rubbed against her prince, she began to ask any random question that seemed to cross her mind. The man was nearly surprised she was capable of some level of discussion.

"Do many humans have a palace this size, my prince?"

"Ah, no, probably bigger," he replied while focused on his computer.

"Oh! Do they have larger food boxes too, my prince?"

"No, those are," he paused, looking at something on his screen, "those are pretty standard." Bastemon managed to keep herself from drooling.

"Do you have many mates, my prince?"

"You know, you can call me something else. My name is-" he stopped his train of thought. "I uh- That's-" he couldn't even begin to make a response to that.

Fortunately Bastemon moved onto her next string of questions without a second thought, though the prince could swear she made a subtle hum after his answer.

"Are you hungry, my prince?"

"No."

"Are you thirsty, my prince?"

"No," he said it firmly.

"Are you-"

"No, I'm fine."

Bastemon frowned and pulled away. "What will I exchange for another petting, then?"

It felt off to be asked to pet someone. Though he supposed the girl wasn't really a person, she still resembled one. "Nothing. Here." He reached out and patted the girl. It was less awkward this time, and he took the opportunity to feel the softness of her hair and ears. She ruffled with excitement as her reward came. Her bare stomach waved in front of him, making him wonder if she cared for belly scratches too. His conscience wasn't there to tell him how ridiculous that was.

Slowly his hand glided down towards the girl's stomach. She was disappointed that his hand left her head, but eagerly looked on as he reached her belly. Gently he rubbed her stomach, causing another round of purring and squirming. Her skin was remarkably smooth and warm, nearly as pleasing to rub as it was for her to be rubbed. A warmth began to grow in the prince. Specifically at his groin. He gulped and continued to caress Bastemon's bare skin. He stood up and began to work both hands against her, feeling her sensual curves. The girl may have been ignorant of this world's workings, but not of a male. She could almost taste the swelling arousal coming from him.

Bastemon nuzzled into her prince's neck, letting out every purr into him. He could feel the tingling of her muffled noises vibrate against him. "My perverted prince," she said softly, letting out a slight moan. Her words pushed on the prince as he explored her body. With a gulp, he snaked a hand down her stomach, into her loose pants. The girl let out a quick breath as the man reached his mark, her slit. A probing finger pushed against her hot button, causing Bastemon's hips to rock back and forth. Her tails didn't seem to know what to do with themselves as they switched from fast and frantic to slow and reserved. She spoke again with a neediness in her voice, "I will be your mate, my prince."

The prince worked his hand further down, pushing a finger between Bastemon's increasingly wet folds. She let out a breathy stuttering meow in tune with the prince's own increasing breaths. With his other hand, he worked around the cat girl's back, brushing past her tails. Bastemon shivered as the man's delicate fingers touched the base of her tails. With a simple tug, her animal patterned garment fell to the floor. The prince would have been astounded how it stayed on had he not been focused on pleasuring the girl.

Bastemon pulled her head away from her prince's neck to look at him. Her brilliant yellow eyes were still as sharp as ever, but clearly lost in ecstasy. With a slow hand she unhooked her veil once more. This time it flew gently to the floor with her other clothing. She leaned in to embrace her prince. He willingly took her offer with a small kiss that grew into a prolonged one, accompanied by smaller, peppered kisses of desperation. Finally, they locked mouths. The leopard girl was careful to work her tongue into his mouth, aware of its harsh surface. The man was not so cautious, and gladly explored her tongue with a growing fervor.

The man's hand began to explore her stiff tails and gently tugged on one. Bastemon let out a moan into her prince's mouth in clear encouragement. He stroked both of them, feeling them shake with enjoyment as he ran down their lengths and gave another pull. The man was happy he could manage to entice such reactions out of his cute princess. His mind brushed over the name he gave her. With the back of her hand, Bastemon began to knead the prince's groin as best she could. She desperately tried to continue as the man gave a few approving groans of pleasure, but decided she could do him one better. With a tug away from their passionate kissing, Bastemon settled down on her knees and pressed against the man's groin again.

The prince was wary of her harsh tongue, but was far too aroused to turn her down now. He pulled down his few undergarments and revealed his erect, twitching cock. Bastemon brushed her cheek against it before opening her mouth and running the edge of her tongue against it. She worked up from his base up to the tip of his engorged head in small, tickling licks. The prince moaned, causing the leopard girl to speed up her licking, and adding a bit more of her tongue to his dick. Eventually she allowed his length to enter her inviting mouth, covering it in a mixture of their combined spittle. Her tongue was a curious discomfort and pleasure. The barbs sent small tingles of pleasure as she moved forward, and abrasively rubbed against his shaft as she moved back.

He gave her a pat on the head and she removed his member from her mouth, leaving a trail of spit between them. The prince pulled her up slowly and guided her to the bed where she lay flat on her back, legs spread open. The man kissed down her navel to more squirms and tail swishing, reaching her pussy. She let out a louder moan as his lips met her now completely wet hole, and a tongue slipped into her labia. A few thrusts of his tongue and long drawn out licks across her thighs and vagina were all that were needed for Bastemon to melt pleasingly into a mess of blubbering breaths. At one point her palm pushed his head into her crotch to force out just a small extra amount of pleasure.

Amidst her throes of pleasure, Bastemon pushed off the pink pasties that hid her breasts. Her nipples instantly stiffened against the comparatively cold air. The tips of her claws teased the pink nubs as her prince eagerly ate her out, adding to the bliss.

The male finished off his licking with one long trail of his tongue up her folds. He stood back up, more than eager to penetrate his princess. Bastemon instantly knew what was about to come, and flipped over, presenting her ass with an inviting gaze. Her tails grouped together, ready for another round of their own pleasure. The prince rubbed the head of his cock against the girl's insatiable entrance and quickly plunged in. He gritted his teeth, not quite expecting the tightness nor the quick clench of her insides. Bastemon let out a long relaxed sigh, as if she were waiting for this the entire time.

It took some effort, but the man managed to begin thrusting into the girl at a moderate pace. Her tails waved from side to side, begging for attention. The prince obliged and pulled on the furry limbs, causing the leopard girl to relax into the bedsheets while her prince pounded away at her. Slowly but surely, the man worked up his speed, feeling Bastemon's warm insides pushing back with every thrust forward. The cat girl relished the hot prick that forced its way into her. Small squeaks escaped her mouth on every push forward, deeper and deeper. Unconsciously, her legs tried to wrap around her lover, begging for more.

Seeing as how she adored her tails being pulled, the prince tried another rough but tender expression. His hand came down on her ass with a loud slap. Bastemon let out a small "ah!" in response, but made no objection, and by the continued smile on her face, enjoyed it. Her prince continued with his thrusts, smacking a hand down with another loud slap every few seconds or so. A vague red mark began to form on her battered rear as the pair continued. The leopard girl began to grip at the bedsheets below her, cleanly slicing through them. The whole structure began to shake ever so slightly, its rusty squeaks almost going in unison with Bastemon's own.

The man realized his own impending orgasm and leaned forward over Bastemon, bracing himself on the bed. She squealed in delight as his thrusts increased in intensity, nearing her own explosive finish. The firmness, length, speed, and warmth were putting the girl into a haze of pleasure. Then it happened. Bastemon's walls began to squeeze sporadically and in varying strengths. Her own fluids began to gush slightly out of her as she hit her peak. She gave a long exhausted moan that was interspersed with "my prince" in differing levels of coherence. The increased amount of liquids further lubricated the prince's own thrusts. He pushed forward harshly as electricity ran down his spine, ejaculating a stream of hot semen that only further drove Bastemon into a haze. The man gave a long groan and a few more weakening thrusts that were encouraged by leopard girl's tightening hole.

The prince slowly pulled out of his princess, letting their love mixture of fluids spatter to the floor. A thin stream of cum oozed out of Bastemon's folds. She probably would have enjoyed the feeling had she not been recovering from her orgasm. Exhausted, the man laid next to the equally tired and sweaty cat girl. They laid there, listening to each other's gasps for air.  
________

A wet rough tongue awoke the prince from another troubled sleep. Bastemon laid by his side, an arm draped over his chest. They were both completely redressed, oddly enough. "Ah! You are awake, my prince," she said softly. Another round of licks came as they laid there in silence. The man wasn't sure what day it was, but wasn't too particularly concerned about it. He figured this girl could probably stay a few more days... or years.

Something cold was pulled onto the man's chest. He looked down to see a half finished bottle of soda.

"Care for a drink," Bastemon continued licking, "my mate?"


End file.
